icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Icarlyfreak101/IMeet Selena Shay and other episodes
Hey guys i hope u gus like it is my first blog and fanfiction. i hope u guys like it. P.S. SPOV is Spencer talking, CPOV is Carly talking, SAPOV is Sam talking, FPOV is Freddie talking, and SEPOV is Selena talking. Spencer POV:Hey Carly!!! WOAHHHHH!!!! (Trips and falls over) Carly POV: Spencer are you ok? SPOV:Yeah but guess what happened? CPOV:What? Is it something bad? SPOV: Yeah, Uncle Joe died yesterday. (Hears a knock on the door) SamPov: OPEN THE DOOR!!!! CPOV: (Opens the door) SAPOV: Finally!!! FPOV: Hey. CPOV: So how did he die? SPOV: He died in a car accident. CPOV: When is his funeral? SPOV: Tomorrow we have to go. SAPOV: Can I go? FPOV: Me too!!! SPOV: Sure!!! CPOV: Hey what is going to happen to Selena? SPOV: IDK she might go live with granddad. CPOV: NO!!! Why so far away. SPOV: She has no where else to go. Cpov: u are right too bad. SAPOV and FPOV: So when are we going. SPOV AND CPOV: Right now, Freddie go tell your mom k. FPOV: Ok. sapov: i will go with u. fpov: OK. (Next Day in their former Uncle Joe's house) CPOV: I feel so bad for Selena. SApov: Why isn't she going to live in your granddad's house. SPOV: No, granddad can't take care of Selena. FPOV: So where is she going to live. Sapov: Why do u care, she's not your GF!!! CPOV: SAM, calm down!!! we are in a funeral... SAPOV: Srry. CPOV: (pulls spencer farther away) we should let Selena stay with us. SPOV: WHY i am already taking care of u and it is sometimes like if i take care of Sam and Freddie. cpov: Please Spen, PLEASE, look at her she is pouring her eyes out and doesn't know where 2 go (makes puppy eyes) spov: Ok!!! cpov: YAH!!! lets go tell her. FPOV: Why did u want to come. SAPOV: because i have nothing else 2 do and i was bored. and let me guess y u came, just to be with carly. FPOV: NO!!! i just wanted 2 get away from my mother. SPOV: smart plan. FPOV: YEAH!!! (Next Day) cpov: when is she coming. spov: rite now she is coming up. sapov: i wonder how she looks like, i mean u showed us pics of her when she was young but not at this age. fpov: i know i have the same wondering. (Hears a knock on the door) spov: shes here. (blows the last ballon) cpov: shut up k (opens the door) Hi Selena. Sepov: Hi carly. (actress is Selena gomez). Hi spencer, sam, and freddie. (Hugs Carly and spencer) Spov: Hey kiddo. SAPOV: hi, carly has talked a lot about u. sepov: wow surprise. fpov: hey i am freddie. Sepov: hi. spov: welcome to your new home. sepov: thank u for letting me stay here. spov: it was all carly's idea. sepov: thanks carly. cpov: your welcome. (Next Day) sepov: hey carly are u doing icarly today. sapov: No, we are doing a show called Pickle Farm. sepov: Don't sass me u blonde headed demon. sapov: Hey, good comeback, you're not that bad. sepov: Thanks. sapov: Have u been talking 2 Freddie. PROBABLY!!! why? sapov: Bcuz Freddie calls me blonde headed demon. sepov: Yeah!!! Cpov: Yeah Selena, why? Sepov: Cause i was wondering if i could help Freddie out with all that tech stuff. Sapov: Why? u like Freddie or something, huh!!! huh!!! Cpov: Sam!!! Sepov: No worrys Carly, and no Sam i don't like Freddie, i just asked cause i also know a lot about tech stuff, rite Carly. Cpov: Yeah Sam, she does, i think she is like Freddie in the tech things. Sapov: Oh ok. Sepov: Anyways why would u care if I DID like Freddie WHICH I DON'T, if u "Hate" Freddie. Fpov: Yeah Sam why? Sapov: Ummm.... its bcuz who would want 2 help or work with a dork like him. Fpov: Wait what is Sam talking about help or work with me. Cpov: Its bcuz Selena asked if she could help u in iCarly with the tech stuff. Fpov: Sure, she could help just follow me k. Sepov: Ok. (Selena is walking past Sam) Sepov: Good excuse. Sapov: What... what are u talking about. Sepov: No worrys your secert is safe with me. Sapov: Cool, you're a cool girl. Sepov: U too. (During the webshow iCarly) Cpov: Well guys before we go. Sapov: We want u 2 meet the newest addition 2 iCarly. Cpov: And my cousin. Cpov and Sapov: Selena. (Hits the appulase button) Sepov: Hey Guys!!! Cpov: Selena will be living with me and my older brother Spencer for a VERY long time. Sepov: Yeah. Spov: Yeah, and why don't u tell them what she will be doing Fredwennie. Fpov: (Gives Sam a nice but evil smile) Selena will be helping me with all things techie in iCarly. Sepov: Yeah, i will be helping nerd. Fpov: HEY!!! Sepov: (Laughs) Cpov: Well that's it for this iCarly. Sapov: Now u guys could go make some tuna fish salad and sit down in your coach like a loser. Cpov and Sapov: Ok, then BYE, BYE, see u later Bye!!! Fpov: And we are clear. Cpov: Woooh!!! Fpov: hey Selena whats up with the whole " helping the nerd" thing. Sepov: Hey its not like u arent. Cpov and Sapov: Trueeeee!!! Cpov: Well how bout going 2 grab a smoothie at the Groovy Smoothie. Allpov: OK!!! Cpov: Lets go!!! TO BE CONTINUED!! Category:Blog posts